


until these hands contaminate you ll d/m!b

by liddellbabey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth Eisner - Freeform, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hurt, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, dimileth, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellbabey/pseuds/liddellbabey
Summary: “i don’t want to hurt you, it’s not my naturea monster born from dusk to dawn can’t be your saviourremember the ‘me’, the way i used to be”His hands, soaked in the blood of those he killed to silence the voices, took the one life he didn’t want to take.“I’m sorry…professor…”“Please…forgive me”//slight spoilers for blue lions
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	until these hands contaminate you ll d/m!b

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random, self-indulgent if you wanna call it that, fanfic that came to me a day or two ago. i literally just finished writing it so i hope you enjoy it as much as it pained me to write it. please know that if you haven't at least seen the cutscene for timeskip blue lions then this fic is spoilers. dimitri already goes through so much and yet here i am like, "ha, more pain for you."
> 
> someone please take my rights away.  
> also m!byleth needs a support with dimitri so yeah first fic for them is my usual angst.
> 
> based off of the English version of unravel covered by bricie and nightmare by natewantstobattle

word count: 1562

For five, long and agonizing years, Dimitri suffered. No matter what he did, the voices in his head begging and thirsting for blood would not cease. He could kill an entire task force of men and yet the voices never stopped.

Not once.

The Boar Prince was held up in what was a rather prosperous monastery, Garreg Mach. It was the only place he could run to after his loyal page loyally switched places so the Prince of the Holy Kingdom could live. At the thought of Dedue, Dimitri placed a hand over his heart, the ghostly feel of tears falling from his lone eye. “Dedue...your sacrifice was not in vain...I will avenge you. I will bring you Edelgard’s head.” Glancing up at the shadows, seeing the phantom figure of his former page, his lone azure eye shone brightly in the dim lighting of the Goddess Tower. 

“I swear to it...on my life.”

☾

Upon opening his eyes, the former professor of the Officers Academy met with the eyes of a concerned man who was either truly concerned or prepared to rob him, the former being correct. “Hey, are you alright? You were just floating down the river as if everything was alright in life,” the man said, helping Byleth to his feet. Looking around, obviously confused, the common man answered the professor’s unspoken question. “In case you’re wondering, we’re on the outskirts of what used to be Garreg Mach.”

“...Used to be?” Byleth questioned, eyeing the man.

“Yeah, used to be. Did you hit your head while floating down that river?” Shaking his head, the man continued. “But 5 years ago the Emperor declared war on the Church of Seiros and attacked Garreg Mach. The Archbishop went missing while the other members of the church are currently in hiding. Right now, the monastery is home to nothing but thieves and a beast.”

“Beast?” Byleth went silent for a moment or two before connecting the pieces. He turned on his heel and walked towards Garreg Mach. “Hey?! Where the hell are you going?”

“To Garreg Mach, I need to see my students.”

“You’re crazy! Didn’t you just hear me say that there are thieves and tales of a beast living there?!” Byleth simply continued walking, ignoring the man’s pleas, knowing no band of thieves truly stood a chance against the Ashen Demon.

“Fine! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

☾

They came back, hungry and begging for more blood. He tried covering his ears but even doing that failed to block them out. A growl resembling that of an animal slipped passed tightly sealed lips, one hand went and reached for his hero relic, Areadbhar. “Please...cease your cries. I will give you what you want. Please just-!” 

_Kill her Dimitri!_

_Why did you live? Why didn’t you die there in Duscur with us? Why?!_

_You should’ve died! Not us!_

_End Edelgard now!_

Dimitri gripped his hair tightly and screamed, his scream filled with nothing but pain, anger, and sorrow for the lives lost in that tragedy. The very same lives asking for more blood. He wanted them to stop but at the same time he wanted to please them and give them not only Edelgard’s head but his own life as well. Maybe then...he could finally be rid of these wretched voices in his head.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Whatever moved in the darkness snapped the Boar Prince out of his horrible train of thought and he focused his attention on it. “Who goes there?!” Dimitri growled, glaring with a single eye as he raised up on one knee while Areadbhar stood tall, glowing brightly. “SHOW YOURSELF!”

Taking one step at a time, even in the dim light, his hair gave way to who it could’ve been. “No...no….NO!” Dimitri cried out, falling down to the ground. “Why must you torture me as well?! WHY?!”

“Dimitri…” Byleth said, barely above a whisper, reaching out his hand towards his former student. “I’m not here to-”

“SILENCE!” His pained voice rang in the tower, the Boar Prince placing a hand on his chest as he stood to his full height. “Why have you come here? Are you here to torture me, phantom? Or could you be an Imperial spy sent to kill me? Which is it, Professor.” A grin that was unbefitting of the prince he once knew in the academy graced Dimitri’s pale face, his lone eye glaring down at him.

“Dimitri, please, listen to me,” his former professor begged as he stepped forward, the wild boar stepping back. “I’m not here to kill or torture you. I came to see if you were okay.”

The Boar Prince laughed. “Okay? To see if I were okay?! Who are you trying to fool?!” Byleth could tell Dimitri was too blind to see the truth before his eyes, and no amount of words could prove it to him. So Byleth moved closer, fast enough before Dimitri could back away, and held his face with a gloved hand. “Please, trust me when I say that I thought of you and the other Blue Lions house members when I woke up. Let my touch, my very real touch, prove it to you Dimi-” His gaze, which was fixed on his former student’s lone azure eye, fell down to the wound in his chest, Areadbhar pierced through him. “...tri..” Forcing his body off of his lance, Dimitri only glanced at his dying professor, emotionless. 

“Edelgard truly would pull any trick to get me to fall...will she?” He said, whispering the last part. The whole time, as Byleth spoke and tried to console him, the voices begged for the blood of his professor - the one blessed with the goddess’ power and the Crest of Flames - promising to stay silent for an undetermined amount of time. But somehow, when he thought his humanity was gone, it came back and realised what he had done.

“No...no...oh dear goddess...NO!” He fell and picked up Byleth’s body, the light slowly fading from pale green eyes. “Oh, professor please...please forgive me.” Dimitri held him tight and close, closing his eyes and cursing the Heavens and even Ailell itself. “I should’ve realised...I should’ve realised it was you and not an illusion and yet...and yet I…” Tears fell on Byleth’s face as the Prince of Faerghus placed a light, chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Why didn’t you run...why didn’t you leave me be? I tried pushing you away and yet you insisted on trying to console a beast who’s too far gone.” Byleth, with what life was left in him, reached his hand up and held Dimitri’s face yet again, the other man placing a much large one over his.

“I couldn’t…leave you…not again,” the Ashen Demon said quietly, smiling softly as tears rolled down either side of his face. Dimitri continued to cry and curse himself, even mumbling in a hushed tone that he would atone for his crime with his own life - here and now. Frowning, Byleth spoke up again. “No...live goddammit. Live on and become the king...you’re meant to be.”

“But professor,” Dimitri shook his head and held on tightly to Byleth’s hand, feeling the warmth fading from it. “No...Byleth…I can’t be king. I’ve spilled far too much blood and killed the lives of innocents all for the sake of silencing the voices...and now I’ve killed you.” With each word he spoke, a dagger stabbed at his broken heart. “I don’t deserve the right to be king.”

“Please...as a final promise to me...live and become a great king, my Boar King.” He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring, the very same ring his late father, Jeralt, gave him. Byleth placed it in Dimitri’s hand and faintly smiled, coughing before showing the pained boar a final smile. “I...love you…my...king…” With those final words, the words of someone who wants nothing but happiness and relief for the one he loved, he passed - body cold and lifeless in the prince’s arms. Hugging his body close to him, Dimitri slowly stood to his feet, the ring the Ashen Demon gave him on his finger, and the one he wanted to give his professor on his and walked out of the tower.

☾

Outside, everyone excluding Dedue stood outside waiting and hoping their suspicions about Dimitri being alive were true. They got their answer, but not in the way they wanted it to come.

“Pro...Professor…” Annette said, covering her mouth as she choked on her words and tears. Mercedes pulled Annette in for a hug, comforting her. Felix grimaced and grabbed his blade, Slyvain quickly stopping him along with Ingrid. Ingrid, trusting that Slyvain could hold Felix back, looked at a solemn Dimitri.

“What happened in there, Your Highness?” Dimitri shook his head and looked up at everyone, it was evident that whatever happened, it left the Boar Prince in tears. “We should bury him...with his father.” His voice was quiet but nonetheless everyone heard him, nodded their heads, and helped to prepare a proper burial for their former professor.

**Byleth Eisner**

**????-1185**

**Resting in the warm embrace of cherished memories.**

**_“just sleep, just dream_ **

**_it’s only a nightmare and soon we’ll be set free”_ **

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> \- unravel english cover © bricie  
> \- nightmare © natewantstobattle  
> \- fire emblem: three houses © nintendo  
> \- until these hands contaminate you story © liddellbabey
> 
> if you see this work on another site, please alert me and report it! i only have the following other users:  
> wattpad - minitori  
> fanfiction - sebasu  
> quotev - mustachipookie


End file.
